A Fox in Heat
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was promised to Kakashi Hatake on the day of her birth. It is the eve of her 16th birthday and the fox's heat cycle was beginning. She is horney and desperate for pleasure - who best to help than her husband-to-be, Kakashi. Warnings: Fem Naruto. Mature language and scenes. Not for children.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was promised to Kakashi Hatake on the day of her birth. It is the eve of her 16th birthday and the fox's heat cycle was beginning. She is horney and desperate for pleasure - who best to help than her husband-to-be, Kakashi.

Warnings: Fem Naruto. Mature language and scenes. Not for children.

 _Naruto's thoughts_

 ** _KURAMA'S THOUGHTS_**

 **A Fox in Heat**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Sixteen years ago a nine fox appeared and attacked the village hidden in the leaves. It destroyed everything and killed hundreds of people, ninja and civilian alike.

As the moon reached its highest peak a hero appeared. A legend known as the yellow flash, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikase.

He battled the tailed beast alone and used an ancient family seal to lock the monster away. With his remaining strength he sealed the beast within his new born baby girl, Naruto Uzumaki.

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat slumped in his office. A blonde haired baby girl rest peacefully in his arms. He shifted slightly a glanced up.

"Come out Kakashi" he ordered.

A young fourteen year old boy jumped down from the ceiling. His hair was silver and a third of his face was covered by his headband and mask. His one clear eye stayed focused on the sleeping baby. He reached his arms out towards her.

"Naruto… Sensei's daughter. May… may I hold her?" He choked out as he desperately reached for her. The old man said nothing and simply laid the girl out in front of them on the worn desk. Kakashi kept towards her and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Let me raise her, I'll keep her safe" he begged. The old man sighed and shook his head.

"I am afraid Kakashi you cannot raise or keep her" he replied sadly.

"Why not!" He snapped. Pulling the babe closer in his arms. Eye noting the exits for a quick escape.

"Because, Minato signed a betrothal contact between you and Naruto before she was born. Therefore, until she is either Genin or 16 I would feel better if you kept your distance from her"

Kakashi looked up in shock. Sensei wanted him to marry his daughter. Sensei was entrusting him with his little girl.

"Give me Naruto, Kakashi" The Hokage ordered. His arms stretched out for the baby.

Kakashi looked down at the now awake baby. Her big blue eyes glazed up at him, she giggled and babbled away. His lone eye softened and planted a kiss a top her forehead before grudgingly giving the baby away.

"I promise Kakashi. If you kept your distance until her Genin exam I will allow you to come back into her life earlier as her sensei."

"Thank you" he whispered as he watched Naruto fall back to sleep.

True to his word Kakashi stayed away and watched over her from the shadows. He was her silent support and protector. He would leave her secret anonymous gifts - her gammachan purse, her goggles, food and clothing.

He had Pakkun approach and befriend her. The little pug happy with the attention he was given by the girl. He reported everything she said and often invited other dogs to meet her, Bull being the most common.

On her graduation day he was jumping with excitement at being around her full time and train her like Minato-Sensei trained him. He went into rage at learning she failed and wanted to torture the bastards for failing her because of what she holds.

He had to be restrained by Gai and Asuma when he tried to hunt and kill the traitor who used, manipulated and hurt HIS girl. He grinned happily under his mask as she was placed in his team, but scowled when the other two were named. He didn't want any other brat interfering with his time with Naruto.

He stood outside the classroom door listening to her talk. He wanted to punch the banshee ten times harder for hurting his girl. He wanted to gouge and fry the Uchiha's eyes out for leering at her too long. He only paid rapid attention to her introduction, filing away her likes and dislikes and placing her dream as his goal.

He was so proud of her after she completed her first C rank mission. He cheered the loudest when she beated Kiba and Neji during the chunin exam. He grinned at her victory agents Gaara. He held her close at the Hokage's funeral.

He wished her luck when she left for the hunt for Tsunade. He almost died at the sight of a hole in her chest where Sasuke used the chidori on her.

He cried when she left with Jiraiya for two years of training and showered her with flowers upon her return. Seeking to spend every minute of every day with her.

He fought alongside her when she raced to save Gaara from the Akatski. He lent his shoulder for her to cry on when she learnt of Jiraiya's death. He embraced her over her win against Pain.

He listened to her worries over the coming war. He watched as she defeated Madara and ended it. He watched as she bid farewell to her father. He stood by as she captured and sealed Sasuke's chakra and sharingan away permanently before throwing him in prison.

He gazed with a smile as she was finally acknowledged and accepted.

"Soon Naruto we can be together like Sensei wanted" he whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

Naruto rolled helplessly around in her bed. She was burning up uncontrollably. Her breathing was coming out as short pants. Her skin glistened in sweat.

 _Kurama what is happening to me_ she demanded.

 ** _IT IS THAT TIME OF YEAR FOR FOXES_** he replied.

 _What do you mean?_ She yelled in frustration.

 ** _YOU ARE IN HEAT_** he replied gruffly

 _WHAT!?_ She screamed as an agonizing moan escaped her plump bitten lips.

.

 ** _YOU ARE IN HEAT. YOU NEED TO MATE WITH SOMEONE._** He snapped as he watched her quivering on the bed.

 _Who?_ She asked in defeat.

There was a thud by the window as a large form quickly climbed through. It hovered over her, panting huskily in time with her own. The moon broke through the clouds a lot up her room. Through tired eyes Naruto's eyes locked onto the lustful gaze of her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

 ** _HIM_**

That sent. It's so delicious. So sweet. So intoxicating.

Where is it coming from?

Where?

Where?

WHERE?

Kakashi jumped from roof to roof, panting and clawing at the air, dragging him closer and closer to his prey. He wasn't aware of his surroundings and was surprised by where he ended up.

Naruto's?

His eyes flickered to the open window and leaped to peer inside. What he found hand he panting, his cock bulging and throbbing from inside his now tight pants. He watched hypnotised as she wriggled, gasped and moaned on her bed. Her hands tugging her tank top up, exposing her pale clear skin. Her thighs rubbed and glistened in sweat as she rubbed her hand over her panties to ease her itch.

Kakashi furiously opened the window and snapped it shut behind him. He didn't want anyone else to get a taste of HIS Naruto's sent. He ripped his mask and headband off and kicked his shoes away as he loomed over her. He panted as her half-lid eyes opened lustfully.

"Ka-Kakashi" she panted huskfully. He pounced.

"Ka-Kakashi" she panted and gasped as he pounced down on her. His lips claimed hers as he ripped her tank top off and flung her panties into a corner. He liked his lips at her nude body as it glistened in sweat. He ran his nose over her body from her neck taking in her sweat sent and trailed it down her body.

He nipped and sucked at her round breasts, his rough hands squeezing and pinching the other. As he neared her puckered pussy, he drank in her aching heat and plunged his tongue deep inside her. Thrusting in and out as he screamed for him to continue, he moaned inside her as she racked her finger nails over his scalp. He ate into her faster as her thighs held his head tighter in place as she threw her head back in a silent scream when her orgasm came crashing down.

Drinking every last drop. Kakashi moved and claimed her lips once more. Naruto moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Naruto lost as Kakashi thrusted two fingers inside her.

"How's that my sweet?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Growling she bit back. "Take off your clothes and fuck me Kakashi" she demanded as she tore his jacket and under shirt apart, going for his trousers next.

In a flash he had his clothes off and his cock in line with her pink pussy. Looking in her eyes for permission before thrusting his hips and shoving his cock deep inside her womb. Naruto gasped as for the first time she was being completely filled. Kakashi stilled as he waited for her to adjust herself before starting to move.

He stretched her legs apart and pounded hard into her tight hole, grunting and groaning as her walls squeezed his cock tightly, holding him in place.

"Aaahhh... Kakashi... Aaahhh... Harder, please move... harder! Aaahhh!" she screamed and moaned.

Kakashi raised her legs over his shoulders so he could push in further to her warm cavern. She screamed as banged into her g-spot vigorously. He panted and groaned as he leaned down to sink his face into the middle of her breasts. Naruto moaned as he licked and nipped at her skin, sucking her stiff tits like a hungry babe wanting milk.

"I am almost there, Naruto"

"Aaahhh... me... aahh... me too" she mewled.

Kakashi leaned in and smashed his lips over hers as he rolled his hips forward. He swallowed each of her moans and entwined their tongues together, drawing another long moan from her throat.

Pulling back Kakashi licked up her collar bone and settled his lips over the junction between her neck and collar bone. Thrusting in and out of her a few more times, he trapped her hands in his as he sinked his teeth into her skin, braking it and tasting her copper blood on his tongue.

Naruto screamed as her orgasm finally came, coating Kakashi's thighs with her slick nectar. Kakashi grunted as he unleashed his load into her womb, moaning as she sucked him dry.

Coming down from their high, Kakashi released Naruto, licking over his claiming mark. Tired he collapsed beside her, leaving his softening cock embedded in her pussy. The moon being the only witness that night.


End file.
